Un Amor Inconcluso
by EugeBlack
Summary: Es su última noche en Hogwarts, y es su última oportunidad para expresarle sus sentimientos a la Gryffindor. Oneshot DrHr


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de Quien-Ustedes-Saben.

**Amor Inconcluso**

Capítulo Único

Se apartó un mechón de su cabello que le caía en el ojo derecho impidiéndole la visión, se acomodó en el sillón, siempre con su aire majestuoso, digno del Príncipe de Slytherin. Trataba de poner toda su atención en el ejemplar que sostenía con sus manos, pero no podía evitar desviar su mirada hacia el lugar donde se encontraba ella. Eran los únicos que estaban en la biblioteca, ni siquiera la bibliotecaria se encontraba, ya que había asistido a una reunión del personal del Colegio.

Se sentía bien con la comodidad y silencio del lugar, le traía una tranquilidad que necesitaba desde hacía muchas semanas. Seguramente todos sus compañeros estarían celebrando su última noche en Hogwarts, muchos de ellos emocionados porque finalmente saldrían de la protección del vejete de Dumbledore, ahora sí podrían seguir sus caminos, al lado de Lord Voldemort, el Mago más Tenebroso y poderoso de todos los tiempos.

La miró por unos instantes, haciendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, volvió su mirada al libro, intentando en vano entender lo que decía. Su mente estaba en otro lado, divagando acerca de su inmediato futuro, lo que le esperaba. No quería irse todavía de Hogwarts, quería postergar lo más posible el momento en el que tendría que cumplir su destino, el cual estaba marcado desde su nacimiento, ser un fiel seguidor del Señor Oscuro. No quería que llegara ese momento, no quería tener esa horrible Marca en el brazo, tampoco quería torturar y asesinar muggles y Sangres Sucias, no le atraía en lo más mínimo. La sola idea de jurarle lealtad eterna al Señor Oscuro le repugnaba, pero no había otra opción, en sus venas corría sangre de dos de las familias más poderosas y seguidoras de la Orden Tenebrosa, los Malfoy y los Black. Y respetaba y admiraba demasiado a su padre para llevarle la contraria, quería que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de él y, si la única manera en que lo hicieran era que se convirtiera en un asqueroso mortífago, lo haría. Ya no había vuelta atrás en ese aspecto de su vida, pero había otra razón que lo atormentaba, que hacía que no quisiera alejarse de Hogwarts, y era ella, el motivo de sus desvelos, de sus sueños, de toda la confusión que reinaba en él.

Le había costado mucho aceptar que estaba enamorado de ella, su orgullo y superioridad ante los demás no se lo permitía. ¿Cómo era posible que él, Draco Malfoy, el Príncipe de Slytherin, se enamorara de Hermione Granger?. La volvió a mirar, cada día descubría algo nuevo en ella, un nuevo gesto, un nuevo lunar… no en vano había pasado horas de horas observándola a escondidas, temeroso de que alguien se diera cuenta.

Ese último año se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, el cabello le llegaba hasta la parte baja de la espalda, y lo había logrado controlar bastante bien, ahora le caían delicados rizos. Largas y espesas pestañas cubrían sus hermosos ojos color miel, y estos eran la ventana de su alma, en ellos se podían ver claramente una gran determinación, valentía, inteligencia, dulzura y astucia. Su piel era suave, y sus facciones delicadas, sus labios acorazonados eran perfectos, invitando a muchos a probar esos delicados y carnosos labios. Las líneas y curvas de sus cuerpos también eran perfectas, haciendo que muchos muchachos tuvieran pensamientos impuros acerca de la leona, mientras muchas chicas la miraban llenas de rabia y envidia.

Resignado a que no podría terminar de leer jamás ese libro, lo cerró con cuidado, se levantó sigilosamente y lo guardó en la estantería. Se volvió a sentar con su porte elegante y seductor, dirigió nuevamente su mirada gris y fría hacia el lugar en donde estaba la leona.

& & &

Con suma delicadeza, se soltó su castaña cabellera, pasándose las manos para arreglárselo. Siguió leyendo el ejemplar que tenía por delante, pero había algo en el ambiente que no la dejaba concentrarse, se sentía observada. Observó su reloj, las nueve y media; se estaba haciendo tarde, debía regresar a la Sala Común, donde Harry y Ron la debían estar esperando para pasar juntos las últimas horas en el Castillo, en ese maravilloso recinto que había sido su hogar durante siete años. Cerró el libro, pero no se movió de su lugar, no se quería ir de allí, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo la presencia del Slytherin.

Se miraron unos instantes, y luego ella bajó la mirada, nerviosa, avergonzada. Sabía que debía irse de ese lugar, pero ni su cuerpo ni su corazón le respondían. Se mordió suavemente el labio inferior y volvió a pasarse las manos por el cabello. Se empezaba a sentir incómoda ante la presencia de la rubia serpiente, ya que la confundía mucho. Desde sexto año había visto un cambio en él, ya no se comportaba tan altanero e insoportable en su presencia, de hecho, en ocasiones habían conversado sin insultarse o caerse a maldiciones.

Lo volvió a mirar, tratando de no ruborizarse ante la penetrante mirada que él le dirigía. Esta vez sí le sostuvo la mirada, tratando de ver a través de esos ojos grises, y que en ese momento no le parecían fríos, mas bien le parecían cálidos, necesitados de cariño. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, se ruborizó más, el rubio la ponía sumamente nerviosa. Sin embargo, siguió viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, necesitaba descubrir qué sentimientos escondían.

& & &

No le importaba que la castaña lo hubiera descubierto, no la iba a dejar de mirar, sentía que podría perderse en esos hermosos y vivarachos ojos, tampoco le importaba haber perdido su careta de orgulloso y ser superior, lo único que le importaba era ella.

Ya no la veía como una Sangre Sucia, o una Gryffindor, o la mejor amiga del imbécil de Potter. La veía como lo que realmente era, la hermosa, inteligente y valiente mujer de la cual se había enamorado. No tenía en claro cuándo sus sentimientos hacia ella habían empezado a cambiar, cuando lo golpeó en tercer año o cuando la vio tan distinta, tan hermosa en el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Lo único que sabía era que tenía mucho tiempo observándola de distinta manera, envidiando hasta más no poder a Potter y Weasley porque ellos la podían tener todo el tiempo y él no. Tenía que reconocer que en el último año habían ocurrido ciertos avances, ya casi no peleaban y en ocasiones habían conversado amistosamente, pero sabía que nunca llegaría a pasar algo más, ella nunca lo perdonaría por todas las ofensas y malos tratos, nunca vería al verdadero Draco, el que él escondía detrás de ese manto de frialdad, superioridad y altanería. Debía aprender a vivir con eso, ella era un fruto prohibido, que nunca podría tocar…

& & &

Haciendo acopio de todo el valor posible, se levantó de su silla y guardó el ejemplar que había estado leyendo. Tenía que marcharse de allí, alejarse de él, ese ser que tanto le llamaba la atención, que tantas ganas tenía de abrazarlo, besarlo… Se sacudió la cabeza, intentando sacarse esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Él era un Malfoy, y ella era una Sangre Sucia, algo entre ellos nunca sería posible, él nunca la vería con ojos de amor. Nunca.

Con paso tembloroso, de dirigió a la puerta de la biblioteca, antes de abrirla recordó que la señora Pince le había pedido el favor de que la cerrara por ella, ya que había asistido a una reunión especial del personal del Colegio. Volviéndose sobre sus pasos, observó las mesas, y vio que había varios libros fuera de lugar. Los recogió y se dirigió hacia uno de los pasillos, el cual estaba oscuro. Sus manos estaban ocupadas sosteniendo los libros, por lo que no pudo sacar la varita e iluminar el lugar. No le importó, había recorrido tantas veces esos pasillos que se los sabía de memoria. Subió una escalera y colocó los libros en sus respectivos lugares. Respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse, sentía que él se encontraba al pie de la escalera, esperándola. Empezó a bajar la escalera, pero, faltando tres escalones, perdió el equilibrio debido a los nervios. Empezó a caer y de repente sintió que un par de brazos la sujetaban fuertemente por la cintura. Instantes después, algo confusa y a pesar de la oscuridad del pasillo, sintió que estaba acostada, encima de él.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del chico al sentirla encima de él, suspiró al ver que nada le había sucedido, que la había agarrado a tiempo. Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, ninguno tenía intención de moverse de lugar. Pasaron un par de minutos en esa posición, sin moverse, solo observándose, a pesar de la poca luz que había.

Ella no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, le encantaba estar en esa situación, aunque no fuera correcto, ya tenía varios minutos mirándolo, ese hermoso cabello rubio, esa piel suave que parecía a la de un bebé, y esos ojos grises fríos como la nieve, se sentía hipnotizada.

Él se sentía en las nubes, no podía creer su suerte, la chica no tenía ninguna intención de apartarse de él, y eso era bueno. Con las manos temblorosas empezó a acariciarle la espalda, sintió que a ella le gustaba. Más seguro de lo que hacía, agarró delicadamente el cuello de la chica con una mano mientras que con la otra seguía acariciándole la espalda, poco a poco bajando hasta la cintura, esa delgada y perfecta cintura que lo volvía loco. Las distancias se acortaron, sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, sus alientos se mezclaron, la menta y la fresa. Con su mano aún en el cuello de la chica, terminó de acortar la distancia, sus labios se unieron, en un beso algo torpe, de reconocimiento.

Instantes después, ella se separó para verlo nuevamente, tratando de ver cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones, si era solo un juego o… Respiró profundo, la verdad es que no quería pensar en eso, no era momento de analizar las cosas, simplemente quería dejarse llevar, aunque fuese una sola vez en la vida. Se acercó lentamente y volvió a unir sus labios con los del rubio Slytherin. Ese beso estuvo lleno de ternura, solo se separaban para tomar aire y luego continuaban, con besos más apasionados y prolongados. Ella lo agarró por el cuello y él con cuidado se movió para quedar encima de ella, le acarició su cabello mientras separaba sus labios de los de ella, para empezar a besar su cuello. La leona no pudo evitar emitir leves gemidos de placer, estaba disfrutando mucho el momento, se aferró más a él, metiendo sus manos por debajo de la túnica y acariciando la espalda y cadera del chico, definitivamente tantos años como buscador de Quidditch habían surtido efecto, estaba muy bien formado.

El rubio bajó una de sus manos y la introdujo dentro de la falda de la chica, empezó a acariciar su muslo, poco a poco fue subiendo hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Con cada nueva caricia, beso, se excitaban más, no podían detenerse, se necesitaban, tenían que vivir ese momento, ya que la oportunidad no se les volvería a presentar. Lentamente, empezó a desabotonar la túnica de la leona, quien no puso resistencia alguna; ésta a su vez empezó a hacer lo mismo, en ese momento no le importaba nada, si era correcto o no, qué pasaría al día siguiente, qué pensarían sus amigos… nada, lo único que pasaba por su mente era disfrutar del momento, estar con el rubio, que la hiciera sentir cosas inimaginables, que nunca pensó que podría llegar a experimentar con él. Todo parecía un sueño, un hermoso sueño.

Mientras se susurraban dulces palabras terminaron de desprenderse de todas sus ropas. Antes de continuar con el maravilloso acto que estaban realizando, el chico agarró su varita y lanzó tres hechizos, un sellador, un silenciador y un anticonceptivo, no permitiría que alguien acabara con el precioso momento que estaban viviendo, quería hacerla suya, expresarle cuánto la quería. Había estado íntimamente con muchas chicas, pero esta era la primera vez que hacía el amor, la leona lo volvía loco con sus apasionados besos y dulces caricias. Empezó a besar y a jugar con los senos de la chica, quien a su vez gemía del placer y se aferraba más él, besando su cuello, no quería que ese momento terminara.

Ya no aguantaban más, necesitaban sentirse completamente, lentamente, el chico empezó a introducir su miembro en el cuerpo de ella mientras le daba suaves besos para tranquilizarla. El cuerpo de su amante se tensó, la chica mordió su labio para aplacar el dolor que sentía por la penetración, clavó sus uñas en la espalda del muchacho. Con sumo cuidado, terminó de penetrarla, no dejaba de besarla y acariciarla para hacerla sentir mejor.

La chica poco a poco dejó de sentir dolor para dar paso a otras sensaciones. Placer. Pasión. Amor. Se adaptó a los movimientos del rubio, cada vez más rápidos y desenfrenados. Se sentían muy bien, disfrutando hasta el último detalle del momento. Nuevas sensaciones, nuevos placeres que eran imposibles explicarlos con palabras. Se sentían el uno para el otro, hechos a la medida, en perfecta sincronización. Se besaban para acallar los gemidos de placer que salían de sus bocas. Todo era simplemente perfecto.

& & &

Recostada en el pecho del rubio, miró su reloj, la una de la madrugada. El tiempo se les estaba acabando, ambos debían volver a sus respectivas Salas Comunes, sino levantarían muchas sospechas. Con solo una mirada, entendieron que ya era el momento para separarse. Lentamente se levantaron, él la ayudó a ponerse su ropa, y luego ella hizo lo mismo. Agarrados de las manos, empezaron a caminar hacia la salida del recinto, ese maravilloso lugar donde habían dado rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, sus más profundos y anhelados deseos, ese lugar donde se encontraron, donde experimentaron nuevas sensaciones y sentimientos. Antes de abrir la puerta, la leona abrazó fuertemente al rubio, su primer amante, su primer amor.

Duraron varios minutos abrazados, sabían que probablemente no se volverían a ver, el mundo donde vivían no les daría la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo esa experiencia, de vivir su amor. Era un amor prohibido que no tenía cabida en los tiempos que vivían. Se volvieron a ver, en ninguno había señal de arrepentimiento, lo que habían hecho era inolvidable, simplemente mágico. Sus labios se volvieron a unir, en un largo beso lleno de amor, ternura, pasión. Sabían que era una despedida, una despedida para una historia que apenas había comenzado unas horas antes y que ya debía llegar a un final. No había necesidad de palabras, se habían dado cuenta que no necesitaban de ellas, todo estaba claro, se amaban, querían estar juntos, pero simplemente no era posible.

Salieron de la biblioteca, todavía agarrados de las manos, transmitiéndose mutuamente amor y fortaleza para seguir con sus vidas, con sus destinos, en los que lamentablemente no había cabida para el otro. Avanzaron lentamente, tratando de postergar lo más posible el momento de la separación.

Minutos después, llegaron a las escaleras, donde ella debía subir a la torre de Gryffindor y él bajar a las mazmorras de Slytherin. Se miraron a los ojos nuevamente, queriendo perderse en esas miradas, que el tiempo se detuviera, pero no había marcha atrás. Se volvieron a besar suavemente, luego, se soltaron de las manos y cada uno siguió su camino. Se dieron las espaldas, alejándose para siempre.

Cada uno por su lado, al llegar a su Sala Común, se limpió un par de lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

& & &

Ruido de pasos y de una puerta al cerrarse. Abrió perezosamente sus ojos color miel, el recinto estaba muy iluminado e inmediatamente reconoció en donde se encontraba. La enfermería de Hogwarts, a pesar de tener tres años sin pisar ese lugar, lo recordaba perfectamente. Con mucho esfuerzo logró sentarse en la cama, y observó el lugar, todas las camas estaban ocupadas por personas inconscientes. Recordó todo, la batalla final, aurores, alumnos, aldeanos, mortífagos, gigantes, centauros, Voldemort, tormenta, hechizos, muerte, desolación, agotamiento, dolor. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, viendo pasar en su mente el momento en el que su amigo derrotó definitivamente al mago más tenebroso de la historia. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado inconsciente, se sentía débil, definitivamente necesitaba más descanso. Giró su cabeza y en la mesita vio un ejemplar de El Profeta, lo agarró con temor.

Empezó a leer, por lo visto solo había pasado inconsciente una noche, siguió leyendo atentamente el artículo, donde narraba cómo El-Niño-Que-Vivió había derrotado al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, como le había conseguido finalmente la paz tan anhelada por el mundo mágico. Sonrió débilmente, se sentía muy orgullosa de su mejor amigo, quien estaba descansando en la cama de al lado.

Al final del artículo estaba la lista de caídos en la batalla, volvió a cerrar los ojos asustada y no pudo evitar empezar a temblar, tenía miedo de enterarse. Reuniendo todo el valor posible, empezó a leer primero la lista del Lado Bueno. Instantes después, suspiró aliviada, todos los Weasley estaban vivos, y la mayoría de los Miembros de la Orden del Fénix, por lo menos los más cercanos a ella. Luego empezó a leer la lista de los mortífagos que habían perecido en la batalla. No podía controlar los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo, sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca.

Dejó caer el periódico en el piso y se volvió a acostar, las lágrimas no tardaron en rodear su pálido rostro. Estaba muerto. Draco Malfoy, su primer amor, el primer hombre en su vida, el chico que aún la visitaba en sueños había desaparecido para siempre. Se tapó la cara con los brazos tratando de ahogar los sollozos, no dejaba de temblar, y a cada momento nuevas lágrimas rodeaban su rostro.

_Dolor. Sufrimiento. Pena._

La alegría que en un primer momento había sentido por saber que sus amigos estaban sanos y salvos se había esfumado. Ahora solo sentía un profundo dolor que le desgarraba el alma, el rubio había muerto en la batalla, jamás lo volvería a ver esos ojos grises, fríos ante el mundo, llenos de amor y calidez para ella. Más nunca podría abrazarlo, besarlo, hacerle el amor. El recuerdo de su última noche en Hogwarts la acompañaba en todo momento, permitiendo que la chica nunca perdiese la esperanza de que después de la guerra pudieran volverse a unir.

Se tapó con la almohada para ahogar un grito, su corazón hecho trizas, sus esperanzas destruidas. Se sentía débil, acabada, todos sus sueños y esperanzas se habían ido con ese rubio que le había robado el corazón, que le había hecho experimentar las mejores sensaciones, aunque solo había sido una noche, se había quedado grabada con fuego en su corazón, en su mente, en cada parte de su cuerpo, que anhelaba volver a los brazos del Slytherin, y que jamás sucedería.

Le dio golpes a su almohada, presa de la rabia e indignación de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue, y que jamás sería. Aquel hermoso amor que se tenían y que nunca pudieron concluir.

"_Fin"_

**EugeBlack**

_Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas_

_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_

_Miembro de la Orden Slytheriana_

_Miembro de la Orden Draconiana_

_Miembro de la Orden Draco Dormiens Slash_


End file.
